vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
High Priest
Summary The High Priest (僧正 Sōjō) is a "bizarre magician", a magic god, who dwells in a territory beyond a certain layer of the world. In the past, as a follower of the Japanese variety of Buddhism, the High Priest subjected himself to self-mummification, starving himself so his human form would transcend the six paths, becoming a Buddha in just one generation, in hopes of saving all people. However a faction opposed to him becoming a Buddha sabotaged his attempt and twisted as a result, he became a Magic God instead. At some point, he was somehow involved in the death of Aleister Crowley's daughter. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-C | High 1-C | At least 6-B, likely higher, possibly High 6-A Name: Unknown. Commonly referred to as High Priest. Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Majin/Magic God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Creation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Sensory Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Durability Negation, Dirt Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid, possibly up to High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Changing the laws of nature, Can exist in non-existent places, can manipulate the intersection of the Six Paths of Reincarnation | All prior, except existing in non-existent places | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Dirt Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), can manipulate the intersection of the Six Paths of Reincarnation Attack Potency: At least High Complex Multiverse level (Much more powerful than Othinus, would accidentally destroy the world by moving an arm or a leg since he's too big of an existence for the world; fully capable of destroying the Hidden World, a realm which Othinus did not know of and never reach even with her full power) | High Complex Multiverse level (Restricted to 1/∞ of his strength so as to not accidentally break the world) | At least Country level (Niang-Niang and Nephthys stated that a fight between them and High Priest would likely at least sink all of Japan into the ocean, comparable to other nerfed Magic Gods), likely higher; possibly Multi-Continent level (He easily defeated Fiamma of the Right, though Fiamma didn't use his Holy Right; Tezcatlipoca's attacks are described as possibly being capable of destroying the Windowless Building, which tanked Accelerator's throwing 5 minutes worth of Earth's rotational energy at it) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists in the hidden world, in which the concepts of time and distance don´t apply) | Unknown, likely Immeasurable | Unknown Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '''| Immeasurable |''' Unknown Striking Strength: At least High Complex Multiversal '''| '''High Complex Multiversal | At least Building Class, likely higher (Casually slapped back Mikoto's rail gun "as shooting away a fly") Durability: At least High Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level, hard to kill due to layering his existence infinitely | At least Country level (The nerfed Magic Gods can fight between them without killing each other, treating it more like a way to play and release stress), likely higher, possibly Multi-Continent level Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ | Universal+ | Likely at least hundreds of kilometers, possibly planetary Standard Equipment: Golden Sword Intelligence: Very high, as a Magic God the High Priest has completely mastered magic. Magic Gods can visualize and comprehend things above human understanding Weaknesses: He's very arrogant and looks down on everyone Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dirt Manipulation: The High Priest has developed a connection to dirt due to his self-mummification. This connection is linked to the Shinto aspect of dirt being unclean and connected to the underworld being mixed into the Japanese variety of Buddhism that the High Priest followed. The High Priest can use this connection with dirt to manipulate it in several ways, such as creating giants hands of mud, sensing and tracking people if they are in contact with the ground, removing dirt from underground to cause city-wide collapses, and even seize control of objects such as the Arrowhead Comet by manipulating the dirt mixed into them. * Intersection of the Six Paths: Nephthys warned Touma that, as a special being that rose to the level of a Buddha in a single life when that normally takes being reborn into countless lives, the High Priest has left the proper path of destiny and skipped a level on his own. She further claimed he can freely manipulate the intersection of the Six Paths. From the High Priest's own words, Touma speculated that the High Priest might be able to change the value and rank of souls, or change precedence in a manner similar to Terra of the Left's Execution of Light, but the High Priest was defeated before he used this ability, with the only part of it displayed being a toxic black smoke he started to spew from his mouth. * Zombie's Existence Layering Spell: A spell that allows a Magic God to walk in the world without destroying it, which works by infinitely dividing their power in order to deliberately weaken themselves. Even though this spell weakens a Magic God, it essentially makes them unkillable as their existences are eternally layered, preventing from truly getting killed unless all of the infinite layers of their existences are killed. This spell can only be used by Zombie, but it was used on the other magic gods before they all entered the world, giving them the same attributes. Key: Base | Under Zombie's Spell | After Aleister's Hijacking Spell Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Gods Category:Priests Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Earth Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Creation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Probability Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Void Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Law Users Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 1